Rain for Blue Sky
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Terjadi pembunuhan lagi!/Para pembunuh ini memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata!/Aku mau menjadi korbannya, asalkan aku bisa bersetubuh dan melihat wajah tampan mereka!/sayangi Yesung seperti kau menyayangi Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun!/Aku membencinya Siwon hyung, dia itu pembawa sial!/aku mencintaimu, hyung!/Aku menemukanan Donghae!/KYUSUNG! DLDR! NO BASH! NO SIDER! Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**FF lama yang sebenarnya aku dedikasikan untuk Winzcloud pas ultah beberapa tahun yang lalu (mian baru bisa di post sekarang) ^^, kalau km baca sekarang anggap aja ini gift ultahmu beberapa hari yang lalu ya "saengil chukkaeyo, saengi" ^_^~  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung,_ _Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae_ _ & other cast_

 _ **Rate :**_ _T - M  
_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Hurt,_ _Comfort,_ _Romance, Drama_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s)_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _This story based on the author's imagination._

* * *

.

.

"Ah...honey...yeah...there..." terlihat dua orang yang kini tengah saling menyatukan tubuh sedari tadi. Keringat dan peluh mengucur dari tubuh keduanya. Sang yeoja yang berada dibawah melingkarkan tangan dileher kekasihnya yang ada diatas.

Sedang namja tampan yang kini tengah berseringai tak sekalipun mengeluarkan desahan sedari tadi, ia seperti bisa mengontrol tubuhnya walau saat ini ia memasuki liang yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

"Honey...ah...faster...ohhh..." sang yeoja masih saja meracau tertahan, tusukan demi tusukan yang diterimanya membuatnya serasa terbang, sangat nikmat. "Honey...uh...man..nah...suarah...mu huh?"

"Kau ingin mendengar suaraku?" tanya namja tampan itu sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, melihat lebih jelas wajah cantik dibawahnya.

"Yeah...ak..kuh juga ingin...ah...melihat wajah tampanmuh..."

Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, berseringai lebih tepatnya. "Ingin melihat wajah tampanku hum?" Yeoja yang masih mendesah itu mengangguk, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya menerima tusukan demi tusukan nikmat dari namjachingunya. "Lihatlah wajahku, karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihat wajahku."

"A...apah?" kening sang yeoja mengernyit seolah tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan namjanya. Tapi seketika matanya membulat melihat apa yang kini dibawah oleh sang namja. "Ti...tidak... a...apa yang akan-"

JLEB_

"ARGHHH!"

Ia bangkit dan menjilat darah yang mengalir dari ujung runcing sebuah pisau tajam, caramelnya melirik sosok yang sudah tidak bernyawa diatas ranjang dengan cahaya malam yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai yang terbuka.

Sekejap, wajahnya berubah menjadi datar, ia memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai, lantas keluar dari kamar seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

.

.

* * *

 **Cloudhy3424_Present ©** **201** **6** **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **Rain for Blue Sky** **_Chapter 1**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

.

.

" _Anak dari pengusaha Jung, Jessica Jung ditemukan tewas dikamar setelah dibunuh. Tidak ditemukan adanya penganiayaan ataupun bekas-bekas pemukulan. Korban tewas setelah mendapatkan tusukan didaerah jantung. diperkirakan_ _ia dibunuh oleh_ _seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum bisa diketahui siapa dan dimana keberadaannya. Seorang pembunuh profesional yang hingga kini menjadi buronan internasional."_

Namja manis yang fokus pada layar persegi dihadapannya hanya bisa terdiam, raut wajahnya selalu berubah-ubah seperti berpikir sehebat apa pembunuh itu hingga polisi saja tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

Bahkan pembunuh itu sudah menjadi seorang buronan internasional, dan itu artinya bukan hanya satu negara yang mencarinya, melainkan negara-negara lain juga ikut serta dalam perburuan ini.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya ada pembunuhan ditempat yang berbeda, dan tetap saja polisi tidak bisa menemukan pembunuhnya. Hebat sekali pembunuh itu?" ia bergumam lirih, mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuk pada dagunya.

' _Pembunuh bayaran yang dicari-cari kepolisian saat ini mempunyai cara membunuh yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Dia akan membunuh korbannya setelah berhasil bersetubuh dengan korbannya terlebih dahulu.'_

Namja manis itu tersentak ketika ucapan teman-temannya terputar diotaknya. Tegukan ludah berulang kali ia lakukan. Ya.. sampai sekarang ia belum bisa percaya bahwa pembunuh itu akan melakukan persetubuhan dulu sebelum membunuh korbannya -tidak terkecuali-.

' _Aku mendengar jika pembunuh itu mempunyai ketampanan diatas rata-rata, aku mau menjadi korbannya, tidak masalah jika nantinya dia membunuhku asal aku bisa melihat wajahnya dan juga bersetubuh dengannya, pasti akan menyenangkan.'_

Puk_

Ia memukul wajahnya pelan sembari terkekeh, ucapan teman sekelasnya itu benar-benar bodoh, ia tidak pernah menyangka bila temannya bisa berpikiran seperti itu. rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang lain walau akhirnya harus mati.

"Tapi... jujur aku penasaran, seperti apa pembunuh bayaran itu."

.

.

Sosok namja tampan dengan surai hazzel tengah membuka jaket hitamnya secara kasar lalu melemparkan jaket yang tadi ia pakai kelantai disebuah kamar yang terlihat begitu gelap.

Bugh_

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah ranjang dalam posisi telungkup. Memejamkan matanya seraya terus menghela nafas.

Cklek_

Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, langkah kaki seorang namja yang ia kenal pun mulai terarah mendekat.

"Hyung..." baritone lembut mengalun ketelinganya, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menatap ataupun membuka mata, masih dalam posisinya yang telungkup.

Namja manis dengan hanya memakai t-shirt dan celana selutut itu mengambil jaket hitam yang tergeletak dilantai lalu meletakkannya digantungan jaket disisi lemari.

Ia tersenyum manis seraya terus berjalan mendekati sosok yang tidak menatap kearahnya itu, lalu duduk diatas ranjang yang sama.

"Kau lelah hyung? Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu lalu kita makan?" ajak sang namja manis dan kali ini dengan membuka sepatu yang dikenakan namja tampan yang tak kunjung menatapnya.

Tidak ada suara, sang namja tampan masih bungkam seperti tidak peduli dengan ucapan sang namja manis.

Setelah membuka kedua sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, ia mendesah lagi melihat tidak ada suara dari namja yang ia panggil 'hyung' itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu, tadi saat disekolah, teman-temanku membicarakan tentang seorang pembunuh bayaran yang katanya sangat tampan."

DEG_

Caramel yang awalnya terpejam rapat kini terbuka sempurna masih tanpa merubah posisi tidur telungkupnya. Namun dihatinya sudah bergemuruh seakan-akan takut jika namja manis itu mengetahui sesuatu.

"Awalnya aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi penasaran hyung, aku ingin tahu seperti apa pembunuh bayaran itu, apalagi teman-temanku berkata, setiap pembunuh bayaran itu akan membunuh korban, mereka akan berhubungan badan dulu dengan korbannya."

BRAK_

Yesung –namja manis- terjingkat kaget ketika Kyuhyun –namja tampan- bangkit dan membanting guling kearah meja hingga sebuah pigura yang tergeletak dimeja membentur lantai hingga hancur.

"H...hyung.. ka..kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung takut, raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menakutkan baginya.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin, tatapannya pun seolah-olah bersiap untuk membunuh siapapun yang berada disekitarnya.

"H..hyung.. a...aku hanya-"

"Keluar!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya menunjuk kearah pintu keluar.

"Hyung, aku-"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Dan bentakkan Kyuhyun yang kelewat kasar membuat Yesung benar-benar ketakutan, dengan menunduk untuk menutupi cairan yang lolos dari onix indahnya, Yesung berlari keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Ia bersandar dibalik pintu yang tertutup dengan bahu yang bergetar, ini selalu terjadi padanya, hampir setiap hari ia merasakan sikap kasar hyungnya itu. ia hanya ingin bercerita suatu hal yang menarik dengan Kyuhyun, seperti layaknya seorang saudara.

Tapi sampai saat ini pun ia tidak pernah merasakan sikap lembut dari seorang Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, ketika usianya sudah menginjak 18 tahun, ia masih saja mendapatkan sikap kasar seperti tadi.

Sedang namja berwajah putih pucat yang terduduk diranjang hanya fokus pada sebuah bingkai yang sudah pecah dilantai.

Ia bergerak, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ditepi ranjang, memungut pecahan pigura yang ada dilantai tanpa peduli bahwa satu jari tangannya sudah terluka karena terkena pecahan kaca.

Ia tersenyum miris menatap 3 orang sosok namja kecil yang ada difoto tersebut, tersenyum lebar dengan saling berpelukan. 'Aku tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa... Hae-ah...'

.

.

 **::_RAIN FOR BLUE SKY_::**

.

.

"Aku pulang." Sapa seorang namja tampan dengan melepaskan sepatu dan juga jaketnya diruang tengah rumahnya. Ia lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa dan menutup kedua matanya, hari demi hari selalu terasa begitu melelahkan.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?"

Mendengar sebuah pertanyaan membuat matanya terbuka perlahan, ia tersenyum, "Yesungie,"

Ia bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan mendekati sosok namja manis yang tengah memakai apron dan ditangan kanannya membawa sebuah pisau.

"Kau mau membunuh hyungmu ini, huh?" ledeknya ketika sampai didepan Yesung.

Yesung sendiri yang terkejut langsung menyembunyikan pisau tersebut dibelakang punggungnya, tersenyum lebar dan sedikit salah tingkah, "A...aniya Wonnie hyung, aku sedang memasakkan makanan untuk makan malam kita, aku tidak-"

"Aku mengerti Yesungie," tangan kekar Siwon terulur dan mengusap lembur surai hitam Yesung, ia sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain, mencari seseorang yang tidak ia lihat dirumah itu. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar nama 'Kyuhyun', Yesung langsung saja menunduk takut, dan Siwon seakan mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia mengusap bahu Yesung untuk sedikit menenangkan perasaan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Selesaikan masakanmu, aku mau kekamar Kyuhyun dulu sekaligus mengajak dia makan bersama kita."

Yesung mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap punggung Yesung miris. Obsidiannya sampai pada pintu berwarna putih didepannya, ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya kebelakang.

Cklek_

Satu pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika sampai didalam kamar itu adalah, Kyuhyun tengah duduk ditepi ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Siwon.

"Kyu," sapanya, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk persis disebelah dongsaengnya itu. Ikut menatap kemana caramel Kyuhyun terarah, sebuah pigura yang hanya menyisahkan sebuah foto dirinya, Kyuhyun dan... dongsaeng kandungnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Siwon mengusap lembut bahu Kyuhyun, menyadarkan dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya hyung," lirih Kyuhyun tanpa menatap kearah Siwon, masih fokus pada apa yang ia lihat sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu Kyu, aku juga sangat merindukannya."

"Kenapa sampai saat ini kita tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya hyung? Ini sudah hampir 11 tahun berlalu, dan pasti dia sudah besar sekarang." Ia mengalihkan caramelnya pada obsidian Siwon yang berada tepat disampingnya. "Benar kan hyung?"

Siwon terdiam, hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. "Sudahlah Kyu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bukankah ada Yesung disini? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyayangi Yesung seperti kau menyayangi Donghae?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya, "Apa? menyayangi dia?" dan kali ini disambut kekehan seperti meremehkan.

"Kyu, aku tahu kau selalu bersikap kasar padanya, dan kali ini, kau membentaknya lagi bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng seakan mengira bahwa Yesung mengadu pada hyungnya ini, "Dia mengadu kepadamu lagi, huh?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku melihat dari matanya."

"Kau sok tahu hyung, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" suara Siwon sedikit meninggi dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada obsidian Siwon.

"Kau harus menyayanginya sama seperti kau menyayangi Donghae, Kyu! walau bagaimanapun dia adalah dongsaeng kita yang sudah kita rawat sejak kecil."

"Mwo? menyayangi namja yang benar-benar menyusahkan kita?"

"Menyusahkan seperti apa, huh? Yesung tidak pernah menyusahkan kita! dia namja yang mandiri, dia dongsaeng kita yang paling baik."

"DIA BUKAN DONGSAENGKU HYUNG!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi, ia terus saja menatap tajam obsidian namja berdimple dihadapannya saat ini.

"TUTUP MULUTMU CHO KYUHYUN!" keduanya semakin larut dalam perbincangan panas yang tak kunjung teredam. Dengan luapan emosi yang sudah mencapai puncak.

Kyuhyun tetap bersih kukuh dengan ucapannya, sedang Siwon sendiri tidak terima dengan semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. menurutnya, Yesung adalah namja yang sangat baik, dan semua yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun adalah SALAH.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sembari menatap kearah bingkai foto yang ia pegang, "Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi dongsaengku, karena..." ia memutar kepalanya menatap sosok tampan hyung kandungnya. "karena aku tidak suka dengan kedatangannya ditengah-tengah keluarga kita, karena dia! KARENA YESUNG, DONGHAE MENGHILANG DARI KITA HYUNG!"

PLAK!

Akhirnya suara kecipak kulit antara telapak tangan dan pipi bertabrakan, tangan kekar Siwon dengan kerasnya menampar pipi Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau membela dia?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, membiarkan bau anyir terasa sampai kehidungnya.

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku tidak membela siapapun disini, kau... kau Cho Kyuhyun! kau sangat keterlaluan! Donghae hilang bukan karena Yesung, semua itu terjadi karena kesalahan kita, bukan karena Yesung! kalau saja saat itu kita lebih bisa menjaga Donghae, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kaku, "Tidak, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menganggap Yesung sebagai dongsaengku, aku sangat membencinya. dongsaengku hanya Donghae, CHO DONGHAE!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Siwon bangkit dan menatap garang kearah Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar murka karena sikap yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku memang benar-benar membencinya, aku selalu menganggap bahwa dia adalah pembawa masalah dikeluarga kita, apa kau tidak ingat, orangtua kita meninggal karena dia! Lalu kita jatuh miskin hingga akhirnya bekerja seperti ini karena dia! Donghae diculik dan menghilang karena dia! DAN SEMUA INI TERJADI KARENA DIA HYUNG! DIA ADALAH PEMBAWA SIAL DIKELUARGA KITA."

"CUKUP KYUHYUN-AH CUKUP!"

BUGH!

Napas Siwon memburu tak kala ia akhirnya melayangkan pukulan cukup keras kearah wajah Kyuhyun, membiarkan dongsaengnya terpental kearah ranjang. "Kau sudah keterlaluan Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun lalu menariknya keatas hingga wajah keduanya terpantau begitu dekat,

"Aku peringatkan padamu, jika kau tetap seperti ini kepada Yesung, kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

Bugh_

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun kembali kearah ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. . .

.

.

.

 **:: TO BE CONTINUED ::**

* * *

.

.

Adakah yang tertarik? Ini FF terkubur dalam-dalam dalam file ku loh wkwkwkw..

Sebenarnya nih FF tahun 2013, Cuma belum sempet aku post ^_^

Dan sekarang aku coba untuk post lagi..

Mian jika kata-katanya sedikit gak nyambung atau isi ceritanya gak nyambung haha..

Ingat! Ini imaginasi penulis ..

Leave a comment juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae & other cast_

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s)_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _This story based on the author's imagination._

.

* * *

.

" _Kau harus menyayanginya sama seperti kau menyayangi Donghae, Kyu! walau bagaimanapun dia adalah dongsaeng kita yang sudah kita rawat sejak kecil."_

"Mwo? menyayangi namja yang benar-benar menyusahkan kita?"

"Menyusahkan seperti apa, huh? Yesung tidak pernah menyusahkan kita! dia namja yang mandiri, dia dongsaeng kita yang paling baik."

"DIA BUKAN DONGSAENGKU HYUNG!"

" _karena aku tidak suka dengan kedatangannya ditengah-tengah keluarga kita, karena dia! KARENA YESUNG, DONGHAE MENGHILANG DARI KITA HYUNG!"_

" _CUKUP KYUHYUN-AH CUKUP!"_

" _Kau sudah keterlaluan Kyuhyun-ah!"_

" _Aku peringatkan padamu, jika kau tetap seperti ini kepada Yesung, kau akan berhadapan denganku!"_

.

.

* * *

 **Cloudhy3424_Present ©** **2016 KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **Rain for Blue Sky** **_Chapter 2**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

* * *

 _"Mwo? menyayangi namja yang benar-benar menyusahkan kita?"_

Seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun itu seakan terhempas oleh sebuah batu yang sangat besar, ia membeku mendengar ucapan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi

 _"Menyusahkan seperti apa, huh? Yesung tidak pernah menyusahkan kita! dia namja yang mandiri, dia dongsaeng kita yang paling baik."_

"DIA BUKAN DONGSAENGKU HYUNG!"

DEG_

Mata Yesung terasa memanas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelah pintu kamar Kyuhyun, masih tetap mendengar perbincangan antara kakak beradik itu.

Perbincangan yang sangat menyakitkan, perbincangan yang tidak pernah Yesung duga selama ini.

 _"Tidak, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menganggap Yesung sebagai dongsaengku, aku sangat membencinya. dongsaengku hanya Donghae, CHO DONGHAE!"_

Tes...

Hati Yesung benar-benar mencelos, ia memang sering mendapat perlakuan dingin dan sikap acuh dari Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu malah membuat dirinya hancur.

" _CHO KYUHYUN!"_

Terdengar suara Siwon yang meninggi, dan Yesung belum beranjak dari tempatnya, masih dalam posisi awal.

" _Maaf hyung, tapi aku memang benar-benar membencinya, aku selalu menganggap bahwa dia adalah pembawa masalah di keluarga kita, apa kau tidak ingat, orangtua kita meninggal karena dia! Lalu kita jatuh miskin hingga akhirnya bekerja seperti ini karena dia! Donghae diculik dan menghilang karena dia! DAN SEMUA INI TERJADI KARENA DIA HYUNG! DIA ADALAH PEMBAWA SIAL DI KELUARGA KITA."_

" _CUKUP KYUHYUN-AH CUKUP!"_

 _BUGH!_

DEG_

Mata Yesung kembali terbuka sempurna dengan liquid yang sudah menganak di pipinya, ucapan Kyuhyun, ucapan yang lagi-lagi membuat tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Cukup sudah ia mendengar semua kenyataan pahit yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ia tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk terus berada di tempat itu.

Terakhir ia mendengar suara hantaman yang cukup keras, sepertinya Siwon tengah memukul Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak berani masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah hancur lebur, ia menunduk, mengusap kasar airmatanya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi bukti atas kenyataan pahit yang ia terima.

'Aku... memang pembawa sial bagimu dan keluargamu.. Kyuhyun hyung...'

.

.

 **::_RAIN FOR BLUE SKY_::**

 **.**

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa begitu canggung, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terdengar seperti biasanya, hanya saling menghabiskan dengan cepat makanan yang tersaji di hadapan ketiga namja yang tengah duduk melingkar di kursi meja makan.

Decak makanan, sendok, garpu serta sumpit adalah sesuatu yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, Yesungpun sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan.

Ia menunduk, memakan hasil masakannya tanpa ada semangat yang tadi sempat menggebu-gebu, berharap bahwa malam ini bukan hanya Siwon yang akan memuji masakannya, ia juga sangat berharap dan bermimpi Kyuhyun akan memuji masakannya.

"Masakanmu enak Yesungie," baritone berat itu terdengar di telinga Yesung, sang namja manis hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan, tidak seperti biasanya, ia akan dengan bahagia berkata 'Wah.. benarkah hyung? Kalau begitu setiap hari aku akan memasak masakan yang enak seperti ini.'

Tapi malam itu berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok, garpu serta sumpit di atas piring lalu membersihkan bibirnya. Ia bangkit dan tanpa menatap kearah Siwon serta Yesung, ia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atas masakan yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Yesung.

Namja termuda di meja makan hanya menatap miris punggung Kyuhyun yang hilang di balik pintu kamarnya, ia lantas menunduk kembali tanpa menyelesaikan makanannya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak.

"Kau belum bercerita padaku Yesungie, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Apa ada kejadian menarik?" tanya Siwon dengan tersenyum manis, mencoba membuat suasana hati Yesung yang terlihat buruk menjadi kembali ceria.

Sejenak Yesung mengangkat kepalanya menatap obsidian Siwon, selalu ia berdoa dan meminta kepada Tuhan bahwa Kyuhyun juga bisa sepeduli ini padanya, bukan hanya Siwon yang baik kepadanya seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa hyung."

"Benarkah?" ujarnya meyakinkan dan Yesung mengangguk, "Ah~ padahal aku ingin tahu mungkin kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai di sekolahmu itu."

Uhhuukk_

Yesung langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Siwon, ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sampai habis, Siwon sendiri hanya bisa tertawa lebar mendapati dongsaeng manisnya ini telah memerah wajahnya.

"Ya! Hyung, kau itu bicara apa!" bibirnya mengerucut, sangat lucu apalagi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu imut, uh... kalau saja bisa, Siwon ingin sekali merasakan bibir tipis itu.

Mood Yesung yang tadi sempat memburuk perlahan mulai mencair, tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, Siwon memang hyung yang bisa mencairkan mood buruknya, andai saja Kyuhyun juga bisa seperti Siwon.. ah.. itu hanya angan-angan Yesung.

"Hyung,"

"Hng.." Siwon hanya bergumam tak kala ia mengunyah makanan terakhirnya, setelah meletakkan sendok dan garpu ke atas meja lalu membersihkan bibirnya, ia bersandar seraya menatap intens wajah Yesung.

"Tadi teman-temanku bergosip tentang pembunuh bayaran yang tampan hyung."

Uhuukk_

Siwon tersedak cukup keras, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil meraih gelas berisi air putih,

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung cemas melihat raut wajah pucat di depannya.

Siwon mengangguk cepat dan meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut ke atas meja, "K..kau itu bicara apa Yesungie?"

"Bicara apa? aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi hyung, teman-temanku bergosip tentang pembunuh bayaran yang katanya sangat tam-"

"Cukup Yesungie!" Sela Siwon yang langsung membuat Yesung mengernyit heran.

"Hng? Wae hyung?"

"Aku tidak mau kau membicarakan soal itu, dan sebisa mungkin kau tidak boleh mendengar gosip-gosip seperti itu di sekolah, kau paham maksudku kan?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa hyung sepertinya marah?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu Yesungie, hanya saja..." Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, masih dengan menatap wajah Yesung yang kini terlihat bersedih lagi, 'Hanya saja aku tidak mau jika kau tahu bahwa pembunuh bayaran yang di maksud teman-temanmu itu adalah aku dan Kyuhyun.' Batinnya.

"Hanya saja apa hyung?"

"A..apa? ti...tidak, mulai sekarang kau harus menutup telingamu akan gosip-gosip seperti itu!" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Kyuhyun hyung juga tadi seperti marah saat aku mengatakan bahwa cara membunuh pembunuh bayaran itu adalah dengan berhubungan intim bersama korbannya lalu setelah itu membunuh korbannya."

Glup_

Mata Siwon melebar, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Yesung, 'Ba...bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang semua itu? apa yang sudah ia dengar?'

"-dan teman-temanku sampai yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mau dibunuh asal mereka bisa bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran tampan itu dan berhubungan intim dengan mereka."

BRAK_

"CUKUP YESUNG!"

Yesung terjingkat kaget ketika Siwon mendobrak meja makan cukup keras, "H...hyung.."

Napas Siwon memburu, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya, tak lama setelahnya ia pun membuka mata, menampakkan obsidian yang terlihat begitu kejam.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu, jangan pernah membicarakan semua itu lagi, dan jangan pernah lagi mendengar semua gosip-gosip yang di lontarkan teman-temanmu, arraseo!" setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Siwon begitu tajam dan dingin.

Sepersekian detik Yesung masih membatu hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Siwon lantas meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku dengan menunduk, ia merasa cukup bersalah karena sudah bersikap kasar kepada Yesung, namun ia tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika harus mendengar semua yang di lontarkan Yesung.

Karena semua yang di lontarkan Yesung adalah benar, ia maupun Kyuhyun akan berhubungan intim dengan korbannya sebelum mereka membunuh sang korban, karena mereka di minta untuk bisa membuat sang korban jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya ia akan membunuh korban setelah mereka mencapai klimaks di akhir hubungan intim itu.

Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan korban seorang namja maupun yeoja yang umurnya sepantaran bahkan di bawah mereka, jadi tidak terlalu sulit bagi mereka untuk membuat sang korban jatuh cinta, terlebih ketampanan yang mereka miliki di atas rata-rata.

Yesung, namja itu masih membeku dalam diam, ini adalah kali pertama selama ia bersama Siwon, hyung yang menurutnya tidak mempunyai emosi jika berhadapan dengannya itu kini menunjukkan sikap yang menurutnya begitu menakutkan.

Siwon membentaknya cukup keras dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu meletakkan kepalanya di sela-sela kedua tangan yang ia lipat. Bahunya bergetar dan isakan lirih terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia menangis merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya, semua ini memang kesalahannya, jika ia tidak menceritakan hal itu, Siwon tidak akan marah padanya, ia juga tidak akan melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

Ia tetap berada disana selama berjam-jam, hingga liquidnya membeku dan ia hanya bisa terisak lirih tanpa airmata. Kedua pipinya terasa lengket karena bekas cairan panas yang menyakitkan itu.

Cklek_

Telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang berbunyi, ia juga mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat namja berwajah putih pucat berjalan perlahan kearahnya, ia tersenyum sembari mengusap lembut wajahnya, menghilangkan sesuatu yang masih membekas diwajahnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya tetap diam dan berjalan melewati meja makan tempat Yesung duduk, ia masuk ke dalam dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja makan.

Yesung pun ikut bangkit dan mendekati Kyuhyun, "Hyung mencari apa?" ia tidak peduli walau tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia akan terus mencoba berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung-"

"Kalau tidur dikamar, bukan di meja makan." Satu kalimat yang sontak membuat Yesung tercengang, ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara begitu lembut padanya, walau tidak menatap fokus kearah matanya, namun ia mendapati suara itu keluar dari hati Kyuhyun.

Yesung ingin menangis, matanya memanas, tidak peduli jika nanti Kyuhyun akan mengatakan ia adalah namja yang cengeng, namun saat ini ia benar-benar terharu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

GREB_

"Hyung... Hyung..." Yesung menangis sedikit keras sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang, memeluknya sangat erat dan mencium aroma maskulin yang terkuar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri terdiam, ia membeku dengan masih membawa gelas berisi air yang ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. Ia membeku bukan karena mendengar Yesung menangis, tapi karena ada perasaan lain ketika tubuh mungil itu memeluknya.

Perasaan hangat, perasaan nyaman, perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sekalipun pada semua korban yang sudah ia bunuh. Perasaan yang jujur membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu.

'A...apa ini? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku hanya diam?' batinnya dengan mata yang melebar.

"Kyunnie hyung... saranghae..."

Jleb_

Perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tidak menentu, apalagi ucapan Yesung sontak seperti masuk ke dalam relung hatinya, terasa begitu menyakitkan namun dibalik semua itu ada perasaan senang yang entah ia rasakan atau tidak.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya yang entah sejak kapan telah berpencar begitu saja dari raganya.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri dalam posisi yang tidak terduga oleh Kyuhyun, ia kemudian meletakkan gelas yang ia bawah ke atas meja di samping lemari pendingin, lalu perlahan memutar tubuhnya.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan sedikit ke belakang, tapi ia seperti menangkap sesuatu di mata Kyuhyun.

Dan benar saja, sosok namja tampan di hadapannya kini mendorong perlahan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada dinding di samping kanan lemari pendingin. tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit ke atas dagu Yesung, memperdekat jarak wajah di antara keduanya.

"Saranghae?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin memperdekat jarak wajah mereka, deru napas keduanya mulai bersatu, saling berbaur dan sontak membuat wajah Yesung memerah panas.

"Saranghae?" lagi. Kyuhyun mengucapkan satu kata itu berulang kali dengan akhiran tanda tanya, seperti tengah meyakinkan ucapan Yesung.

Yesung mulai ketakutan, ia menelan bulat-bulat salivanya dan menutup mata rapat. "Sa...rang...hae...?"

CHUP~

Onix Yesung yang tadi sempat menghilang di balik kelopak matanya kini terbuka sempurna ketika bibir tipisnya merasakan sesuatu yang menempel.

Tidak. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang seperti tengah berlari maraton, tubuhnya kaku, dan kedua tangannya terkepal cukup erat.

Kyuhyun... hyungnya kini tengah melumat bibir tipisnya, mengecap kulit bagian luar bibirnya. Caramel Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat terbuka sekarang tertutup dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung.

Yesung masih tidak bereaksi, ia seperti tengah menahan napas karena hal itu, namun ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain di hatinya ketika bibir Kyuhyun semakin kasar melumat bibir tipisnya.

Bahkan sesekali ia merasakan Kyuhyun menggigit bibir atas dan bawahnya seperti meminta akses masuk.

Yesung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan berciuman.

Dan... oh.. astaga! Ciuman pertama Yesung telah direbut oleh Kyuhyun, hyungnya sendiri!

Perasaan Yesung begitu bergejolak, ia ingin menangis karena semua itu, tapi disisi lain ia juga menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Ia masih tidak mau membuka bibirnya hingga tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya.

Bibir tipis Yesung terlihat basah dengan bekas saliva yang ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun, ia mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya sembari menatap Kyuhyun mengusap bibir tipisnya dengan ibu jari Kyuhyun.

"Itu... adalah balasan karena kau terlalu berani mengucapkan kata 'itu' padaku, Kim Yesung!"

DEG_

Yesung kembali menegang, seakan tidak mau bernapas lagi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan marga seperti itu, ia sangat ingat jika orangtua Kyuhyun sudah membuang marga Kim yang ada di nama Yesung menjadi marga Cho layaknya Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Baru saja ia merasakan hal lain dihatinya karena ciuman yang di berikan Kyuhyun di bibirnya, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuat hatinya remuk.

Ini menyakitkan.

Namja tampan itu berlalu setelah sebelumnya berseringai kearah Yesung, ia meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap kosong kearah depan, seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

.

.

 **::_RAIN FOR BLUE SKY_::**

.

.

Yesung tak henti-hentinya menyentuh bibir tipisnya di depan cermin yang berada di dalam kamar, ia tersenyum layaknya seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Tunggu... apa jangan-jangan...

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak... tidak mungkin... ia terus menekankan pada hatinya bahwa perasaan itu salah, ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada sosok hyungnya sendiri.

Tapi...

Ia tersenyum kembali masih dengan menyentuh bibirnya, ia masih merasakan manis bibir Kyuhyun di kulit bibirnya, uh... ini sungguh berlebihan pastinya.

" _Itu... adalah balasan karena kau terlalu berani mengucapkan kata 'itu' padaku, Kim Yesung!"_

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputar di benaknya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan lagi nama marganya yang sempat disebut oleh Kyuhyun tadi malam, hanya saja kata 'balasan' di kalimat Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba bersikap imut didepan cermin.

.Tok.

Yesung langsung menggeleng mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

" _Yesungie, apa kau belum bangun? Kau harus sekolah!"_

'Suara Siwon hyung.' Ia bergegas merapikan seragam sekolahnya lalu menyambar tas ransel yang ada di atas ranjang, membuka pintu kamar dan tersenyum lebar. "Pagi Siwon hyung.."

"Pagi Yesungie, kau telat bangun lagi, hum?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum lebar seakan-akan mengatakan 'Hng... begitulah hyung..' dan Siwon langsung saja mengacak-acak surai hitamnya yang sudah ia tata serapi mungkin.

"Setiap pagi kau selalu mengacak rambutku hyung," ia mengerucutkan bibir sembari berjalan beringinan dengan Siwon kearah meja makan.

Entah kenapa, ketika onixnya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan caramel Kyuhyun, wajah mungil itu kembali memerah padam, kenangan tadi malam ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya sontak membuatnya menunduk malu.

"Pa...pagi Kyuhyun hyung," sapanya dengan menunduk, sedang yang disapa hanya diam seperti biasa seraya memakan roti selainya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi karena ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan sikap dingin yang selalu ia terima dari Kyuhyun. Ia dan Siwon duduk di kursi meja makan dan memulai sarapan pagi mereka.

"Yesungie, untuk seminggu kedepan, aku akan berada diluar kota karena pekerjaan, jadi kau hanya akan berdua dengan Kyuhyun di rumah ini." Terang Siwon dengan memberi selai coklat di rotinya.

"Hng? Memang hyung kemana?"

"Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan Yesungie, jadi kau harus baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun, ne?" Yesung mengangguk patuh dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah, jaga Yesung baik-baik, awas saja kalau sampai kau membuat dia menangis!"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik kearah Siwon kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya membalas tatapan Yesung yang sontak membuat namja manis itu menunduk malu.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak berani menatap matanya, rasanya jantungku berdebar semakin kencang setiap tatapan kami bertabrakan!' batin Yesung merasakan malu yang amat sangat.

.

* * *

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

Big thank's to :

 **KyusungPolarise** | Cloud | **Wonhaesung Love** | Kim Yehyun | **Guest** | Magbe3 | **Hermione Kim** | Sur0203 | **Guest** | Nie | **Ayou MoeMoeKyusung** | Kim Rose | **Nakazawa Ryu** | Cloud | **Ajib4ff** | Cloudswoon | **Ayakyusung134** | Nadiyan883 | **Jy** | Hanseulmi | **Clarissa Kim** || Nur765 | Reny Rhey | | Olla | **zysha** | m2qs | **Yesung Ukeku 2** | Cloudsrainny | **hkyh** | Pipinpapo | **Bikuta-chann** ||

.

.

* * *

Hai~~ bertemu lagi.. otthae? Masih chapter 2 tapi udah membingungkan ya? Sama #plak

Yang masih mau update tunjuk tangan ya! Kalau udh gk ada yang tertarik bakal aku hapus wkwkwkwk..

Maaf kalo bertebaran typo disini, soalnya gatau kenapa khusus FF ini tiap aku publish di FFn selalu gk rapi TT_TT aku sampe sempet putus asa gamau publish lagi hiks~

Semoga gak mengecewakan ya…

Review please…

Gomawoo ^^ #hugs


End file.
